


Stuck Like Your Favorite Tune

by TazedandConfused (LoveMink)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: But getting better, Cheating, Clint Feels, Darcy Lewis Feels, Drabbles, Everyone Feels, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt, I dont hate darcy and tony, I swear, M/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sam Wilson Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, will write them happy together once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMink/pseuds/TazedandConfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabble that come from a random playlist of all the songs on my phone. The first situation to mind is written during the duration of the song. Some are connected, some aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakeven (Darcy/Tony)

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason for this one, a dsyfuncional relationship between Dracy and Tony was what came to mind, which is weird because I'm not this angsty usually. It just happened. No beta, just writing.

He ended up with what he wanted.

He got her, and he got some of _her_.He had too much. Tony Stark was a privledged asshole who didn’t even know what he could have had. He had the power to mold minds; encourage and destroy all at the same time.

He preferred her stick like, red headed figure. The way she smiled then left him to hs own devices

Brown hair and curves were nice to look at but not what he wanted. Her mouth was too sharp, too much. It wasn’t what he craved, what he was going to marry, no matter how fun those nights in the lab, staring at each other, knowing each other intimately.

He was an engineer, he should know that things don’t really break even. He was still alive, thriving, but she was barely breathing, slowly dying.


	2. I Need Love (Tony/Pepper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is nt at all related to the previous one. I cant believe I was able to right Tony and Pepper to I Need Love by LL Cool J.

Sometimes he thought back. He thought back and he was forced to look forward.

He’d hurt so many women, left them in the beds he’d taken them in.Never did he try to express what he actually wanted to them. He was never honest. It was just sex but now he realized, as much as he probably didn't deserve it.

He needed love, a special connection.

He only found it with her. It was those feelings of want, those feeling of need. Anything to make her happy, anything to see her smile. All he wanted was to see Pepper smile, to see her giggle. He didn't wan’t that exasperated look from her, the woman who’d stolen his autonomy, his want to betray.

He saw her and he saw home. He saw her and he saw what he needed in  a woman: someone strong, someone who keep him together. He'd always had money, but love was what he needed. He’d always had women but Pepper was what he needed.

It was true, it was real. It was love.

“Pepper, will you marry me?” he asked over coffee one morning.

He'd changed. He’d played but Pepper was- “You’re my honor, love , inspiration. You taught me to be a real man. You taught me to protect, anything to keep you safe. Anything to see you smile. You’re my dream , I searched for you and you were there the whole time. What do you say?”

Pepper shook her head, “Of course Tony, I was just waiting for you to ask”

He needed love, and by that logic, Pepper was what he needed.


	3. Papaoutai (Clint)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got me. Clint Barton looking for his father. No. Looking for a family? Yes. I also got inspiration from the Pentatonix cover of this song

Nights with complete loss. Like that night of the fire.

Night in fear, in the orphanage. Nights in darkness, in the circus. Nights in light, with S.H.I.E.L.D.

All searching. Searching for that one thing. Family

Family wasn’t everywhere, it should have been around him, but it was gone before he knew it. He’d expected Barney to be there to keep him sane, to stay with him. But he’d turned too. He remembered one day asking

“We’re family right?”

The dark chuckle and a shake of a head. “You have to find your own family kid.”

Then he was gone. He wasn’t his brother, just another performer. SO the search began, looking for family.

He found Natasha. A sister. Found Phil, an uncle. Found the Avengers, a veritable picking grounds for relative you loved but didn’t know until it was too late.

Was this family? He’d missed a brother, a father, a mother. But he wasn’t at a loss.

He’d found something.


	4. Love On Top (Steve/Bucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably the weirdest. I took a song by Beyonce and madeit kind of sad and real, a peppy song tunred into something else. Somethingn a little desperate. It;s cool but weird

Love on Top

“Honey. Love is never easy, but it makes everything easy” That’s what his mother said.

You could see the Beauty in everything. A smile, a touch, a glance. That’s love, finding sunlight in what other might see darkness.

Steve loved Bucky.

It could be friendship, it could be more. But they needed each other.

They’d stopped the world for each other, stopped time, and stopped the forces that tried to keep them apart, anything to be together,

Bucky didn’t know much of anything anymore, anything off those old day, but he remembered the nights with Steve. Huddled over a half empty champagne bottle, toasting to his 18th, toasting him for making it.

Bucky loved and needed Steve.

Steve had stopped everything for Bucky, but him at the top of his list. Acquire James Buchanan Barnes. Get his friend back, get his friend back.

It was insistent, a constant plea, how they needed each other in this crazy world, this crazy mess

It was clear.

Find Bucky, Find Bucky, Find Bucky.

Then. Right on schedule, Steve found him and the first thing he said,

“I’m with you to the end of the line”

James Buchanan Barnes looked back with a blank face, he didn’t remember but his mind did, somewhere.

“To the end of the line punk”


	5. Pusher Love Girl (Bucky/Darcy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took tis son all wrong. I heard pusher and I just imagined a Darcy who went through a hell of a lot but hid it in front of everyone else.But Bucky saw through all that and he wanted the real Darcy. Another kind of nice love song, turned a little dark.

James saw something in her.

The pain in her eyes, but it was different. She took that pain and molded it. She was able to use her pain and make other happy. He saw it.

It was crazy to see her put on a smile if she frowned to herself at nights. It was too odd, too much, too painful but she was dedicated.

Darcy Ann Lewis was an enigma.

But when he got the real her, snarky but still angry. He knew he had the real and that taste kept him coming back. He pushed her, pushed her until she broke, saying how he made her face the shit she tried to hide. How he forced her to get better,

Then he told her haw they were in the same boat.

Their bodies crashed, biting, moans, groans, screams. Anything that was real, anything he saw in her, not in the façade she put on.  All in the end for them to stare at each other. The pain was leaking back into her eyes but he had to let her know.

“All I want is you Darcy. Not what you show them. I want you”


	6. Stereo Hearts (Sam/Natasha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite one. I wanted to write it so bad, I rewinded the song a littte. Literally i love this one, I think its cute with just the right amount of serious. I would love to see this fully written.
> 
> If anyone wants to use these ideas, please go ahead, just let me know what you do with wm.

He can only show what he wants obviously one way.

He played music for Steve in that damn hospital room, but now he had something else to say.

_“If I could only find a not to make you understand_

_Id sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand._

_Keep me stuck inside your hand like your favorite tune”_

He played it every time he saw her.

But how do you break a shell like that? Named after an arachnid who would kill what disturbed her in anyway, kill to get stronger. Kill to make it easier. Possibly kill his dreams.

He played it overtime he saw her, something new, to maybe let her know. He knew he’d done well, when she would hum it in empty silence.

She sang along, she sang along to his favorite tune. Sang along to the music that translated what was in his heart

He just didn’t want her to leave him, broken, lying in a web of lies, a web of pain. He was a flyer and he would die if he was trapped like that. His wings were his freedom.

Instead she spent more time with him, slowly joining and interacting with his music. Then he had her. It wasn’t much, but it was her. It was her attempting.

All he needed was a tune stuck in her head, to plant the seeds. He’d never see a spider fly, but he was willing to take her. As long as she was willing to carry him as a burden too.


	7. Ugly Heart (Tony/Dracy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relate to first and Maybe the Bucky/Darcy one. I love Tony.Darcy but my mind doesn't right now.

Maybe she was a fool

Maybe she didn’t know what she was doing, maybe she did. Maybe he knew more

The more she looked back at it, the more she saw him, the more she knew, and she didn’t need him

He was gorgeous, an older man, a great man. But he wasn’t what she needed. He was pretty but ugly on the inside.

Darcy Lewis did not need Tony Stark.

He wanted her, wanted her to be Pepper, and wanted her to be everything so he could have the looks of her and the ways of Pepper.

She wasn’t doing that.

Not anymore.

She wasn’t turning herself, starving herself to fit his image, He didn’t seem broken but he obviously was, torn between what he wanted but Darcy wasn’t going to be jerked around like that

He could marry Pepper, think about her on the honey moon

But she wasn’t going to be a part of his destructive cycle.

Let him light up New York for years to come, but he wasn’t going to be what made her fall. She was better, she was strong.


	8. The Last of The American Girls (Steve/Darcy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another favorite. Never realized how perfect this song was for Dracy Lewis.

 Everything about her was different

If this what American women were like now a days, he didn’t know if he liked it but he liked her.

She wore some strange things, like a rubber coat for no reason.

“You never know. At any time it could rain acid and I mean hydrochloric. At least 6 molar. Things have changed”

She does a lot of humanitarian things, striking for those who didn’t have and even those who deserved to have or weren’t treated right.

“There’s no reason for them to be targeted because of how they look. It not their fault. Its biological and it shouldn’t even be a social stereotype in the beginning.”

She didn’t want to make more than she needed.

“Why do I need a paycheck like that? I’m living here for free. That’s enough” She just wanted to survive and make the world better.

 She gave Tony hell about his capitalist agenda.

“Just saying, maybe make sure all this money you’re donating is actually helping people not just giving them a pat on the back and a fucking TV they can’t even use because they can’t pay for electricity.”

That was Darcy Lewis

She seemed to have a soft spot for the bad boy, Clint, Bucky, and even Loki.

“There’s always a reason. People don’t become bad like that or even dip that way for fun. It hurts along the way. Oprah taught me that”

She always told Steve that the America he stood for wasn’t what was going on outside anymore.

“This isn’t the 40s anymore where the most pressing matter is food. There are people dying, on American soil and off because of what the conservative who back you preach. Don’t be the face of killing little black kids or little brown kids for looking different and being different.”

Sam had particularly liked that one

That was an American Girl.

She fought for what she believe in, she fought for others, and she fought for herself.

“I need feminism because if that delivery boy looks at my boobs one more time. I’m going to stare at his junk, squint then laugh and point. See how he feels”

She wouldn’t take your shit or anyone else’s. And sometime seeing her strut in those combat boots with a skirt with her makeup, which she wore like war pain, graffiti that described her. He felt himself swoop. She was real, she was enough,

That was the last real girl out there, He had to try with her and the challenge was amazing.

But if he heard her saw girl instead of woman, he wouldn’t hear the end of it.


	9. Drop The World (Loki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop The World by Lill Wayne and Eminem. Actually fit Loki perfect. "I got ice in my veins, lood in my eyes." COME ON.

The ice was in his veins, on his skin. It was in him. His eyes were blood red, always but hidden by the lies. He was cursed eternally.

No matter how much he fought to get to the top, his father pushed him away or just put Thor closer.

So he took a turn in his planning. If he could not make it work on Asgard, maybe on Midgard he had a chance.

He had been lied to. It didn’t seem wrong to Thor, but his word was his pride, that’s why he was silver tongued. He murdered and bribed for his brother, only to find out they were as related as two wenches in the Midgardian brothels,

He was gone, always gone. Always too far to be reached by the Asgardians

It always hurt, but Thor couldn’t see. He was frostbit, always but in a situations. Wall closing, roof caving, crooked minds, people staring, always with a prejudice he hadn’t known.

He’d been taught to hate himself. He’d been taught to hate his whole existence. That was not right. Odin did not have that right to change his world, to mold it in his head.

It was time for rebirth

Time to take that World and drop it on Odin’s head.


	10. Emergency (Clint/Natasha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emergency by Paramore. I guess this is Clintasha. It doesn't hae to be though.

It was sudden, so sudden. But she refused to show weakness.

When Clint went under, she knew. She knew she couldn’t grieve. She had to be strong.

SHIELD agents tried to look at her, to see if she would crack. But she’d seen things die too many time, and Clint deserved to be alive. So she was going to get him back that way. He’d shown her his tears, she had to make it up to him

He’d saved her. Natasha had to save him

He was warm with her, in a capacity that didn’t make her uncomfortable.

It wasn’t his fault. They wouldn’t talk about what they were going to do if (when) she got him back.

She’d seen people die way too many times, and he deserved to live.

Red Room was her personal hell, but Clint Barton was her heaven. He was enough, he was always what she needed to keep going. To turn from that little girl they had trained to this woman with a free mind now.

The red in her ledge wouldn’t be added to because of Clint


	11. Take Me To Church (Tony/Darcy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your happy Tony/Darcy. I guess its hapy. SHould be happy.  
> Take Me to Church - Hozier

They said she was bad for him, everyone disapproved. The media would always spin little tales but they only picked at the parts of Darcy they could see and Tony’s past. Good thing she didn’t care and he knew what he had.

She was young, he was old but he was perfect for her. She humorous all the time, giggling at the most morbid things or the cutest, oddest things like a goat licking the side of mountain. He should have long ago scooped her up. If there was a God, he sent Darcy Lewis to Tony Stark

She didn’t care that he was broken. He didn’t care that she was demanding.

His mother would be proud and scandalized. She made him want to go back to church, even if it was just to worship her. He’d do whatever to see her smile, show his weakness to get her comfort and kisses.

She was a goddess and she was as merciful as she was vengeful. She took him off his high horse with jut a stare, made him human so that he could indulge in the pleasures that any man should. A beautiful body, a beautiful mind, a beautiful woman.

There was no sweeter innocence then the gaze they shared, the sin they committed together.

He was only weak around her, only with her. Forever her.

So to God he had to say, for sending her to him, like an angel especially mad for him.

Amen.


	12. Ex To See (Steve/Darcy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex To See by Sam Hun

You kiss my lips like you mean it but I know you don’t.

Everywhere we go the press hounds us wondering if we’re in the right place or not. I try to be enough but then they see him, and you react and so do they.

They want me, you don’t want me. You just want your ex to see

That’s a damn shame.

You just want me to be something, a distraction while you look at him as you do it all

Why can’t I be enough?

Steve why do I have to be Bucky?                      

He’ll walk in, it’ll make sense, and you act like my prince charming. You just want him to see you happy, and hopefully hurt like he made you hurt when he told you no. That he was too broken for a stable relationship.

You pretend that you don’t know. You’ve been called put but you don’t deny. You don’t accept it.

I can only play along. I’m not a fool, not anymore. But I’m not going to pass up this chance because if he can’t realize that you are complete ecstasy, I will take it. It’s a fucked up thing. But I just want your ecstasy so I’ll take it. 


End file.
